


like the first snow

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [9]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: dahyun wants to surprise gahyeon with a little picnic after her work.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Lee Gahyeon
Series: coms [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321268
Kudos: 42





	like the first snow

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by @dahyunnator!!
> 
> thank you <3

usually, dahyun’s girlfriend travels home from her work on her own, carpooling with some of her friends to make it easier. today, however, she wants to plan a surprise picnic for her. and this will only work if dahyun picks her up herself. it’s friday and it’s supposed to be the first snow today (dahyun checked the weather at least ten times this morning), so she wants to take gahyeon to a park.

she’s at home right now, thinking of what she needs to pack in her car. food and drinks are already packed and ready. dahyun should pack a blanket to sit on and maybe an extra one in case it gets chilly out there. gahyeon is terrible with dressing up well for cold, not that dahyun minds, because she’s able to cuddle her to keep her warm. but, it’s getting colder these days and she doesn’t want gahyeon getting sick.

as she packs the final things, dahyun does a double-check of everything in the boot of her car. satisfied, she drives off early towards gahyeon’s office. she doesn’t let her know that she’s there, of course. wants to still keep it as a surprise. so, she waits, leaning against the door of her car. she has about ten minutes to go before gahyeon clocks out. this will most likely be the slowest ten minutes to ever pass by, but it’s worth it. dahyun knows her girlfriend loves these cute surprises and she’ll keep doing them to bring a smile on her face.

nine minutes later, she spots the top of gahyeon’s head as she exits her building. dahyun quickly dials her number, amused with the way happiness takes over her features when she picks up the phone.

“hi dahyunnie! i just got off work. how was your day?” gahyeon’s excitement is clear in her voice, but much cuter to witness in person.

“hi baby. it was good! i was just wondering if you could do me a favour?” dahyun worries her lip as a frown forms on gahyeon’s face. “can you just turn to the left for me?”

dahyun watches as confusion morphs on her face, but, still, she turns slowly. then, when she spots her, she squeals, running all the way to dahyun. as soon as she’s within reach, dahyun loops her arms around gahyeon, hugging her tightly.

“i can’t believe you’re here. you never told me anything when we met last night.” gahyeon jumps up and down.

“well, it’s meant to be a surprise. i can’t tell you about it.” dahyun chuckles, kissing gahyeon’s forehead. “do you want to tell your friends that you’re leaving with me? i think they’re still waiting for you.”

dahyun points back to the group of girls standing around the entrance. while gahyeon runs off, making quick conversation, she chooses to sit in the car and wait, watching the interaction unfold. it looks more like they’re teasing gahyeon about her with the way she’s wringing her hands. a short few minutes later, she runs back, sitting down. before dahyun drives off, a firm kiss in planted on her cheek.

“was that for me or for the girls?” dahyun teases as she drives off. gahyeon guffaws, clearly offended by the suggestion.

“fine, no more kisses for you.” gahyeon crosses her arms over her chest as she looks out the window.

“nooo, i’m sorry. i love your kisses.” dahyun whines, reaching over to intertwine their hands.

gahyeon hums in acknowledgement. dahyun keeps their hands on the console, not wanting to let go. she’d never have expected herself to be this clingy with her partner, but with gahyeon, everything comes naturally.

dahyun gauges gahyeon’s reaction as they arrive at the park, smiling in satisfaction when she gasps at the beauty. they sit towards the waterside, carefully laying the blanket down as well as everything dahyun had packed this morning. oh, of course dahyun had to forget something. the pillows remain on the couch at home.

there’s a solution, though.

dahyun lays on the picnic blanket first, patting the space next to her for gahyeon to join. she guides her head to her shoulder before wrapping her arms around gahyeon tightly.

“this is nice.” gahyeon mumbles, sighing contentedly. 

“was work okay? i know it’s the end of the year, things must be hectic.” dahyun asks.

“it’s manageable. if we didn’t work so well together at work, i’m sure i’d be a lot more exhausted. you know how bad it was last year. but with the others, especially minji, it’s been a lot better. she’s a great boss.” gahyeon smiles in relief. “how about you? how was the meeting?”

“they liked the composition. hopefully that means they’ll take the sample song soon.” dahyun is awarded with a shrill shriek as gahyeon engulfs her in a massive hug. it’s adorable how much faith she has in dahyun’s work.

“i told you! i knew they’d love your work. you’re so good at everything you do.” gahyeon compliments, peppering kisses all over dahyun’s face.

dahyun holds her in place, wanting to express her utmost gratitude for being the sweetest and most supportive girlfriend ever. “thank you, for always having so much faith in me. for always encouraging me to do my best. to never give up. i don’t know what i’d do without you.”

gahyeon shakes her head and shifts forward, foreheads touching. “you are  _ crazy _ talented and i’ll tell you that every day if i need to.”

instead of responding, dahyun brushes her thumb across gahyeon’s cheek, kissing her forehead tenderly. she moves lower, pecking her nose and giggling as she whines beside her. with her free hand, dahyun tips gahyeon’s chin up, pressing her lips against hers.

at that moment, a snowflake lands on them both. and then, another. and, another. the two of them look up to the sky, amazed by the beauty of the first snow.

dahyun wraps her arms around gahyeon tightly as they continue to watch the snow fall. she hopes their love will be like this.

beautiful.


End file.
